Enchanted
by dreams-come-real
Summary: A girl and her brother from our time end up in Narnia during the Golden Age. One takes the side with the White Witch who has returned and the other with the Pevensies. OCXPeter and slight OCXSusan Story much better then this summary. I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic and I do not own anything to do with the Chronicles of Narnia or the characters.**

Chapter 1:

"Harry what did you do now?" I asked my twin brother as we sat in the principal's office. We were on a school exchange in Vancouver, Canada; we were from London, England. Our parents just wanted an excuse to get rid of us for a few months; money was no object to them so therefore it also held no importance to us.

"What? He started it! He was the one who threw the first punch!" Harry exclaimed with his wide chestnut eyes tried to pass as innocent. Of course as usual it never worked.

"You need to hold your tongue or you'll get suspended again. We don't even live here so please don't make the host parents angry again." I pleaded though I knew it was useless. Harry did what he wanted and didn't let anyone tell him if what he was doing hurt someone.

"Harry Williams," the secretary called out and he stood up and made his way towards the principal and the door closed tightly behind him.

Harry and I looked very similar with our dirty blonde hair that never went longer than our shoulder at any given time, even for me. Our eyes were both like chestnuts and were huge compared to our turned up nose and thin pale lips. The only main difference was that he was a boy and 6 foot and I was a girl and reached the towering height of 5'9". I was still pretty tall in my family where everyone on our mother's side reached 5'6" at the tallest.

I sat on the hard wooden chair as I waited for my brother and worried about being late for my doctor's appointment that I couldn't miss.

Twenty minutes later Harry finally came out with a look of defiance on his face and I slowly stood up to escort him home.

"Come on Isla lets go." He said gruffly as he took my arm in his huge hand and walked me out of the door and down the hallway of the school.

"What was that all about?" I asked curiously as I tried to keep up with his massive strides.

"Same stuff as usual, I shouldn't beat a kid up for humiliating me in front of everyone. I'll never change though." He said as he smiled his devil grin and I shook my head. Of course I knew he would never change.

"Where does this go?" I asked as I saw a strange wooden door that I didn't recognize. I dragged Harry with me as I walked up and slowly opened it and peeked inside. I couldn't see anything and I walked further into it and suddenly the door shut behind us. I turned around but the small room was all dark so I swept my hand out in front of me in my search for the light switch. I kept walking forward and soon I thought I felt pine needles tickle my palm.

"Harry, did they plant a tree in a closet?" I asked confused and I pushed through what felt like a heavy blanket of leaves. I stepped through and gasped in surprise at the sight. The trees and ground was covered by a thick blanket of snow that quickly soaked through my runners. A gentle wind rustled through the branches causing some snow to fall but other than that there was no sound at all.

"Isla where are we?" Harry asked and he came up behind me and rested his hands on my shoulders. "Where did you take us?"

"I don't know." I answered as I shrugged. I was still in awe and I glanced back the way we came and I couldn't see a door. I rushed back into the tree and tried to find it but it wasn't there anymore. It just disappeared. We were stranded here.

"Harry it's gone." I said and I heard a sleigh ride up and bells jingled. I came back out and a woman all dressed in white stepped out and her pale blonde hair covered her face and her ice cold blue eyes felt like they were stinging me. I noticed the wolves that drove the sled and I froze in fear.

"Welcome son of Adam and daughter of Eve." She exclaimed with her harsh yet gentle voice and I stood there frozen in her sight, "Welcome to my glorious kingdom," She said as she stretched her arms out and spun around to look at the scenery.

Who was she? How could I possibly get Harry and I out of here?

**Hey again!:D I know this chapter might be a bit short but I have a much longer chapter that I have ready. I'll try to update as soon as possible :D please rate and review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Just as I promised here it is! Hope you enjoy! Its a bit longer then the first cuz the first one was just an opening :D ENJOY!**

Chapter 2:

"Young handsome boy how strong you look." The lady in white remarked, "I am Queen Jadis, ruler of this beautiful land. Would you like to rule with me?" she asked as she smiled and I watched my brother melt before my eyes.

"Rule with you?" he asked and I hid back into the tree as I watched them. They didn't even notice me.

"Yes son of Adam. You shall join me and be my Prince. Anything you ask shall come true." She added as an afterthought and my brother's eyes lit of with greed.

"I shall come with you your highness but I can't leave my sister out here all alone." Harry said as he glanced over his shoulder to my hiding place.

"There is only room for one beside my throne." The lady as she eyed me and I shrunk back in terror but her eyes soon left me, "Tell me what is your name."

"Harry,"

"Come Harry we shall depart immediately." She said as she went back onto her sleigh.

"I don't know your highness- my sister-"

"What about her? Someone is sure to find her but I'm not asking for someone who hides in my presence, I'm looking for a warrior, someone who I can be proud of. Tell me, will I ever be proud of you?" she asked him and Harry nodded fiercely and she smiled. Harry quickly turned to me and waved to me before he followed the Queen onto the sled and quickly they were off in a hurry.

I came out of my hiding spot when I left and the snow came down heavily and I couldn't see anything that was in front of me. I wrapped my blue jacket tightly around me and my school skirt flew around me like a parachute.

I started walking around a bit to try and find someone but soon my energy was drained and I collapsed to the ground. Every part of me was numb and I didn't have the energy to open my eyelids. I soon fell into a deep sleep and soon I couldn't feel anything at all.

"Are you alright?" a voice called out and I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. In front of me was a tall boy who must've been about seventeen with blonde hair and the kindest eyes I had ever seen. "Are you alright?" he repeated again and this time I nodded. I was shivering and I my skin was covered with snow and ice.

"You're cold aren't you?" he said as he held out his hand to help me up. I took it and he wrapped the red cloak that he was wearing around me. "Come with me my lady, I'll keep you safe." He told me as he walked me over to his white steed. He helped me and sat closely behind me.

I sat there not being able to move, I couldn't feel anything, only the strong arms that held me in place.

"What your name?" he asked me as we rode quickly through the snow covered woods.

"Isla," I answered through my chattering teeth and I could feel the boy's breath on my neck as we carried along.

"My name is Peter Pensive, I am the High King of Narnia." He told me proudly and I nodded even though I wasn't sure if he noticed.

"You can't be king. I already met the Queen. She took my brother with her." I told him as my mouth slowly formed the words.

"You mean my sister Susan or Lucy?" he asked, "I didn't know that they rode this far today or yesterday. When did you get here?"

"Yesterday," I answered and I wished that I had a cup of hot cocoa with me right then. "Do you have a sister named Jadis?" I asked Peter.

"No." he said through tight lips, "Why would you mention that name?" he asked, his voice taking a darker turn, getting rid of the lightness that it once held before.

"Jadis is the name of the queen who took my brother." I answered and Peter brought the horse to a complete stop so suddenly that I almost fell off.

"She is not a queen." Peter told me as he steadied me with his strong and steady hands. "I need to get you back to Cair Paravel." And we rode faster than we had been before.

Eventually far off in the distance I saw a tall golden castle appear from the landscape and I gasped at its beauty and I could almost feel the smile that spread across Peter's face.

"Here it is," He said as the horse galloped closer as if it knew that this was its home.

When we entered the palace it was huge and fauns and animals were running up and down the stairs. It was warm in here and Christmas trees decorated the stairs and the foyer. Red and green candles lit the hallway and I realized that it must've been winter. That's why is was so cold! I felt suddenly very stupid for not thinking about it before but it was mid-May in Canada!

"Holly can you go and get my siblings please." Peter asked a dwarf as she walked by and the dwarf hurried off. Soon three people descended down the steps, one was a tall lady with straight brown hair that gently fell into soft waves as they draped around her shoulders. There was a boy who looked to be around fifteen with short black hair and he held a serious smile across his face, he was tall but nowhere near as tall as Peter was. There was a small girl that clutched his hand and she was rather plain looking with a mousy face and straight brown hair. They were all dressed in elegant clothing but the tall lady was definitely the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

"The White Witch is back." Peter told them and shock rose on their faces.

"I thought we killed her!" the youngest girl exclaimed.

"I thought so too Lucy." Peter said sadly and tears sprung on the girl's eyes, "Susan what do you think we should do? Prepare an army? She hasn't attacked yet."

"I don't know," the beautiful lady named Susan told him, "We need Aslan again."

**Please please please rate and review! It'll be very much appreciated! this is my first story so sorry if anything seems too wrong... :P hahaha I'll upload another chapter soon! I promise! I always keep my promises :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again guys! Thanks soooo much for reading! Like I said I updated again! :D YAY! Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing and rating! **

**Chapter 3:**

"Aslan hasn't been here for a long time Susan," Peter told her and I started to wonder who this Aslan person was. Peter carefully glanced my way and held my stare for a second before he slid his eyes back to his siblings, "Lucy can you show Isla her room?" he asked but to me it sounded more like a command but the young girl nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Hello there," she said sweetly as she grabbed my hand pulled me down closer to her eye level. Her freckles were like a soft covering of dust over her slim nose and I smiled at the innocence that radiated off of her, "Follow me!" she cried as she half dragged half led me up the winding, staircase.

"Where you from?" she asked me as I stared dumbfounded by the strange animals that wandered around me. Some were half human half animal and some were just all animal but they were all talking.

"I'm from England." I answered as I saw a giant ox stare at me oddly.

"Me too!" she cried, "Where from England?"

"London." I answered as we walked past hundreds of oddly shaped and different coloured doors

"That's brilliant!" she said cheerfully and I smiled down at her, "This is your room! I didn't know that we were expecting a visitor but we always keep the guest rooms ready, just in case," she said as she opened the grand sapphire door.

The first thing that I noticed about the room was the aroma of flowers and the ocean breeze, the room itself was simple but yet perfect. A large king size bed rested directly in the middle of the room with a wooden dresser resting on one of the far corners. A great window looked out on the western side and the view was stunning.

"It's beautiful," I gasped and I ran and flung myself on the bed and I could feel Lucy's smiling.

"Great!" she beamed, "I'll let you rest but don't worry! I'll soon be back to some and play!" she promised as she shut the door and I couldn't help but laugh. She was absolutely adorable.

I rested my head on the soft pillow and I let my head sink into it dreamily. I slid my eyes shut and wondered what Harry was possibly doing with the White Witch at the moment.

I woke up a banging that echoed around the room. I slowly stood up and opened the door and Peter and Lucy stood outside the door.

"Hello!" Lucy cried out happily as she launched herself at me and clung on to my shoulders.

"Good evening Isla," Peter greeted me as he smiled and I couldn't help but smile back, "Susan and Edmund couldn't come – they are handling something," he said and I just nodded as I shuffled Lucy's weight around on the shoulders.

"Aslan?" I asked and Peter nodded.

"He'll come! Don't worry about it!" Lucy told me and I nodded but Aslan wasn't the one I was worried about.

"Come Isla," Peter said breaking the uncertain silence, "Supper shall be served soon." He held out his hand and I took it with Lucy sitting proudly on the top of my shoulders. I remember when my Dad used to do that to me when I was little.

When we entered the huge dining room my head started to spin from the vast array of spices that the scent of food filled the air. Peter led me to a seat across from his and the table must've stretched at least ten feet. Lucy claimed the seat next to me and a few minutes later Susan and Edmund came in and sat down on either side of Peter. Edmund, the dark haired boy, stared at me curiously as if I was something to be observed and Susan just smiled pleasantly and started to serve out the food.

"Take as much as you want Isla," Susan told me and I stared at the variety of food in front of me and I just took a bit of everything to satisfy her.

"Lucy says you're from England," Edmund said as he stuck a piece of meat in his mouth, "How is it there?"

"Last time I saw it there was a lot of rain and a lot of people," I answered generally as I started to cut up some sort of oddly shaped vegetable.

"Last time?" he asked,

"I was on an exchange and I was living in Canada until I came here." I answered and they just nodded though I didn't know if they understood what I was talking about.

"Fascinating," Peter finally said to break the silence and to my ears he did sound interested, "You must tell me all about it!" he declared

"Maybe some other time, I'm a bit tired right now." I answered and he nodded sadly.

"Of course you are, my apologies." He said politely and continued to eat.

"Excuse me," I said and I rushed out of the room before any of them could object. I found my room and threw myself onto the bed in tears and for a second I thought I saw the silhouette of my brother outside my window dressed all in pure white.

* * *

**Ta da! I hope you enjoyed it :D I'll update soon! I promise promise promise :)**

** I DARE YOU TO RATE AND REVIEW! MUHAHAHAHA :P **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! ****This is a snippet of Harry's POV when he is with the White Witch and when he is about to meet Susan! I do not own anything to do with Narnia! Please Enjoy! **

Standing outside my sister's window and knowing that she doesn't know that I'm there is painful and I stood there staring at her as she collapsed on the bed. She looked troubled and I just stood out the windowing wishing that we hadn't ended up in this strange and twisted land.

"You miss her already?" a haunting voice whispered in my ear and I already knew who it was.

"Of course my Lady," I answered to the Jadis and I finally turned away from Isla.

"She can't stand you, she hates you right now," the voice taunted and I just ignored it the best that I could but somehow I seemed to know deep down that what she was saying was true.

I leaped off the stone wall and summersaulted when I hit the ground, my knees shaking from the unwanted impact. The snow clung to the furs that the White Witch had given me but it still didn't stop me from feeling the chill.

I stepped out into a meadow and I was completely alone as Jadis became bored of me. I sat down and leaned against hollowed out tree and waited for someone to pass by, someone to recruit to my new master's army.

As I started to nod off I heard a galloping horse off in the tress and I leaped onto my feet and clutched onto the dagger that hung uselessly on my belt. I felt something zoom pass me and I looked over my shoulder and saw an arrow sticking out of the tree a few inches from my face and I paled.

I hid behind a berry bush when the horse and its rider came into view.

"Hello scum," I was greeted and I looked up to see the horse being ridden by a dwarf who was a third of my size.

"Hello Grumpy," I replied back and dwarf just shrugged it off unaware what I was alluding too. He stared at me sternly and then slowly rode up towards me.

"The princess is coming," he whispered as he leaned down to me and I could smell the stench of alcohol that clung to him mercilessly and then he rode off towards the mountainside and I was alone again.

Not soon after I heard another horse approach but this time I stood my guard and held the dagger in my hand in a loose tight grip waiting patiently.

"Come here princess," he spat and the lone rider approached him with the most beautiful face he had ever seen and his heart began to melt.

* * *

**So there is was! I'll upload anther one soon after I upload another chapter of Isla's story! Please rate and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! How did you live a sneak peak in Harry's mind? I'll upload another one at least but I don't know many I'll do. Anyway enjoy this new chapter I promised you!**

**Chapter 4:**

All I dreamt about was nightmares and I woke up screaming, something that I haven't done in a while. The sheets were all tangled around me and it looked as if I had thrown my pillow across the door and it had knocked over a vase of flowers and there was a puddle of muddy water on the floor.

I sat there gasping for breath and wiped the sweat from my forehead. I had just rested my head back on the pillow when I heard a frantic banging at my door.

"Come in!" I called out and the door opened and I saw Peter's face illuminated by the candle he held in his hand.

"Are you alright? I heard you scream," he said as he hurried over to me and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Just a nightmare," I told him and he nodded,

"You woke up half Cair Paravel," he told me as he laughed and I smiled up at him. We stared at each other for a moment before he stood up at patted my head, "Go back to sleep," he told me softly as he left and I watched as the light of the candle slowly disappeared as he slowly closed the door behind him.

I laid there staring at the painted ceiling and saw pictures of flowers and strange animals that I never thought even existed and slowly my body relaxed and I slowly entered the dreamland again.

I woke up with the sunlight dancing around the room and I saw a gown resting on an armchair in a corner and I slowly walked over there with blurry eyes. I replaced my jeans and t-shirt with the golden dress that trailed on the floor and was rather plain looking but still looked perfect on me. I kept my runners on though since they were hidden among the cloth of the dress and no one could know.

I left the room and wandered down the hall and soon came across Lucy skipping down the hall with Edmund sulking behind her.

"Isla!" Lucy called out and she hurried over to me and embraced me, "How did you sleep?"

"Peaceful," I lied and Edmund nodded though I seemed to sense that I had woken him up too.

"Have you seen Susan anywhere? She was supposed to meet us this morning out in the fields, she was going to teach me archery," Lucy asked me and I shook my head, I hadn't seen Susan since we last ate.

"I don't know, did you ask Peter?"

"He didn't know where she was and went out looking for her," Edmund answered and Lucy nodded and once again climbed up onto my shoulders.

"I'm hungry! Take me to the dining room!" she ordered and I carefully jogged in the direction she was pointing too and Edmund followed after us.

She led me to the same room that we ate in last night but the long table was replaced with a small round wooden table and I let Lucy slip off my shoulders and she fell into her chair giggling. She didn't seem worried about Susan at all; she would probably come back so there was no point worrying.

Three female dwarves entered the room carrying trays of fruit, pastries, and drinks for us and they set them all on the table and we each piled our plates high with the delicious smelling food.

"You look really pretty today Isla!" Lucy told me proudly and I thanked her but the rest of the meal was silent and I could tell from Edmund's creased forehead that he thought that something was wrong and I couldn't wait until Peter returned.

When we finished eating I followed Edmund out of the room and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Why are you so worried?" I asked him and Edmund looked over his shoulder to make sure that Lucy wasn't near us.

"I heard a story of a boy who was in the woods where Susan was riding but I don't know if what they say are true but if it is your brother…" he said and paused as he lowered his eyes.

"It could have something to do with the White Witch." I finished for him and felt rage rise inside me that he would think my brother would bend so easily to this wicked witch.

"He went with her freely, nothing stopped him. What would stop him from taking my sister?" he asked

"Desperation," I answered firmly and saw a look of confusion cross his face, "He only does something reckless and rash when he has no other choice or doesn't think that he can do anything else. I don't know why he went with the White Witch and didn't refuse her but don't think that he'd kidnap Susan just because he could." I told him as my voice began to rise.

"Edmund what did you say to her?" I heard a voice behind me and Edmund and I were surprised to see Peter standing there.

"Did you find her?" Edmund asked hopefully and Peter shook his head sadly and their eyes started to become wet with unwanted tears and I didn't know what I could do for them or poor Lucy.

* * *

**So what do you think? Remember to rate and review and tell me if you think its worth adding a few more parts with Harry's POV of whats happening to him. Thanks :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! This is just another quick snippet of what's going on with harry. Don't worry Isla will be back soon :) review if u want more of the story with Harry's POV please :)****  
****I do not own the amazing chronicles of Narnia ****  
**

"I demand that you release me!" the high queen demanded for the fifth time on their ride back to the white witch.

"You're not going anywhere beautiful," he said, he truly did find this girl Susan absolutely beautiful.  
The snow that had begun to fall down softly before he had captured her had now become a blizzard and he was now only guessing which direction they were going. Susan sat in front of him on his horse as he sat behind her with one arm firmly around her waist to keep her steady.  
"When my brothers find you-" she began but didn't finish her threat as he scoffed at her. He didn't care; he was just trying to look after Isla.  
"Let them find me," he said boldly. They continued to ride through Narnia's grand forests but Harry quickly knew that soon they would get lost so he quickly slid off the horse and helped Susan down. He got a small satchel off the saddle and took out a match and some dry leaves and a few twigs he had collected to make a small fire.  
"As soon as this clears out we are riding again." he told her and he didn't hear her respond. He didn't hear anything at all, "Susan!" he called out frantically as he jumped to his feet and tried to see through the blinding whiteout conditions. He raced over the spot where he last saw her and took his rope belt as he felt for a tree and struggled to tie a knot around one of its branches. He held the other hand of the rope tightly and started off down what felt like a steep hill and he cautiously moved forward.

"Susan!" he yelled desperately as he slipped and rolled his ankle but didn't to let go of the rope.

"I'm here!" he heard a small voice call out to him and he hobbled over to where he heard the voice and slowly bent down. He grabbed an arm and he pulled it up and he felt a small body come against his and he held her close as he walked her back.

He brought her back to their camp site and he slowly lowered her gently on the ground. He sat down across from her and wrapped his hand around his ankle and he could feel it swelling against his hands.

"Thank you," he heard her whisper but didn't respond to her. He continued to stare at he and massage his throbbing ankle, "I'm sorry about your ankle," she said and he just grunted. This girl would be the death of him.

"Don't run away again. I won't come after you again in the snow." He warned her even though he knew he would she wouldn't, "I'm taking you to the White Witch. I don't know what she wanted with you but I want my sister back."

"Ah, so you are Harry," she said smiling and he froze, Isla had been with them?

"How is she?" he asked as his voice came out like a whisper, he turned away from the pale pretty girl as he waited for her answer.

"Safe for now," the high queen answered and he nodded thankfully.

"We'll start moving tomorrow," he answered and he leaned against a tree and slowly slid his eyes shut even though he wasn't planning on falling asleep. After a few moments he felt a pair of hands clasp his ankles and he froze as the fingers slowly massaged the ankle and slowly he felt the swelling come down. When the hands fell away he didn't move and continued to pretend to be asleep.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading :D I know this was kinda short but my week has been hectic with school and everything. I'll upload a longer chapter next time. Please keep reviewing and rating :D THANKS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here is the longer chapter that I promised you! Please pleas tell me if you do want more in Harry's POV and I'll make it more frequent because otherwise I'm just adding another two parts in with his POV of whats going on with him. Thanks for the reviews so far! Please keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the super chronicles of Narnia, this awesomeness is all because of C. S. Lewis**

Chapter 5:

The castle was silent as the frantic search for Susan began. I stayed up in my room most of the time with either Lucy or Peter keeping me comfort, even though all I needed was to be alone.

"Isla why are you so sad?" Peter asked on night when he was visiting me.

"Why aren't you sad? Your sister is missing." I told him,

"I know that she will be found because I have faith in my people." He answered confidently and I didn't want to tell him how if she was lost in this snow that she was probably dead but his smile was just so beautiful, "Don't you worry about your brother?" he asked and I nodded unable to speak. I hadn't thought about my brother since I thought I saw him the first night I was here.

"He's with the White Witch, if she is as bad as people say she is I'm too scared to think of him for fear that I might not see him again." I answered and Peter nodded as his eyes became slightly moist and he leaned down towards me and lightly kissed my cheek.

"I've kept you up long enough Isla, you need your sleep if you're going to let yourself worry this much," and he got up and left.

I sat on the bed and stared at the door as he left and I held my hand to my cheek. I've been living here for a week and never did I expect him to do that. I got up from the bed and ran towards the door and I rushed down the hallway. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back down towards me and I kissed him quickly as I felt my cheeks turn bright pink and I tried to look away from him but he held my head in his hands lifted my head up to his.

"Isla," he murmured and he kissed me lightly again and I felt him smile against my lips, he pulled away and looked at me square in my eyes, "I'll find your brother no matter what. Don't worry, just trust me." I nodded and his smile grew bigger and he continued to make his way down the hallway and I walked over to my room and I felt as if I was in a daze. I had never done anything like that in my life.

I collapsed on my bed and it felt like only seconds before the sunlight woke me up and the sound of chirping birds echoed through my room. I slowly up and saw a single rose standing up in an elegant crystal vase on my bedside table and I slowly caressed the petals with my fingertips. It was the prettiest pink and it looked as if it had just blossomed but that seemed impossible with the snow.

I got up and dressed in a blue plain dress and I headed out of the room for breakfast. I was famished and I couldn't wait to know what I was about to eat. I entered the dining room and saw that Peter and Edmund were sitting around a table with other creatures who I had never seen before and they had a map on the table that had markers placed on it.

"Peter?" I asked and he glanced up at me surprised, his clothes were ruffled and his eyes had bags drooping under them, "What's going on?"

"Isla!" he said shocked as he jumped up and made his way to me and led me out of the room, "This is none of your concern. Lucy is having breakfast in her room why don't you join her." He told me as he shoved me in the right direction.

"What is going on Peter?" I asked defiantly as I glared into his eyes and I slowly watched him break.

"We are planning an attack on the White Witch's castle. There have been reports that Susan is in there with your brother and we need to get them out of there," Peter told her and I agreed.

"Okay so how are we getting them out?" I asked and his face paled.

"You're not going in there, sorry Isla, I'm not letting anything happen to you," he said and I frowned.

"I'm going in there to get my brother back with or without your permission so don't tell me that I'm not going," I told him and he shook his head in dismay.

"What will stop you from coming?" he asked

"If there was no attack at all, that might stop me," I told him and he shook his head again.

"Please Isla," he said pitifully but I still shook my head. I was from the 21st century! Women fought in wars too!

"I'm going in there Peter and I don't care what you say. You're going in there because your sister is in there, I'm going in there to save my brother. We have the same reasons." I told him and he nodded in defeat. He pulled out a dagger from his pocket and I took it cautiously from his hand and put it in the gold rope belt that hung around my waist.

"This is all I'm letting you carry and when we go in there you listen to everything I say. You will stay with me and always stand behind me and you will retreat if I tell you to," Peter ordered and I nodded, I didn't care as long as I was there with them.

"I need to go back in there," he said as he patted my shoulder and kissed my cheek, "We aren't going to be ready to leave at least for another week. Go and find Lucy, play with her, talk to her, keep her busy but don't tell her that you're coming with us. Don't tell anyone, even Edmund," Peter warned her and I nodded as I made my way towards Lucy's room as my stomach grumbled at the thought of breakfast once again.

* * *

**Ta da! What will happen next? :O haha please keep reviewing and I'll update asap, school is hectic so i don'd know when I will be able to update next.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much as I had been before but school has been insane and I should be able to update more in the future. Please enjoy what I have been able to come up with in my rare moment of free time :D**

* * *

I wandered around the castle anxious for word that their attack was about to happen. Peter had told her that he would let her come but she was slowly suspecting that he had lied to her.  
"Isla are you okay?" Lucy asked when we were sitting together at the dining table as we waited for Edmund and Peter to come, "they'll be back soon so don't worry,"  
"What?" I asked furiously as I turned to look at the little girl, "Where are they?" I asked frantically as I jumped up and started to race to the door.

"They went to the White Witch, please don't go Isla," Lucy pleaded but to no avail as I raced out of the room and exited the castle. Everyone leapt out of my path as I grabbed one of the horses and just took off as I followed the trail of hooves before me.

After a few hours of riding my legs were sore from all the riding; the sun was beginning to set behind the mountains. I finally saw a large group of creatures ahead of me and I felt the dagger stick to my side dangerously. I slowed the horse down and I slowly crept up to the group. In the front I saw Peter and Edmund talking to the strange group. I jumped off the horse and walked to the front of the circle and I noticed that I was the only female, at least from what I could tell. Peter gawked when he saw me and he froze in terror as Edmund continued talking and pretended not to notice.

When Edmund had finished giving his commands everyone separated and I marched over to Peter.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I growled and he looked down shamefully.

"I wanted to, I really did…" he trailed off and I didn't buy it, "I didn't want to see you get hurt," he answered again and I just shook my head in disgust.

"I can take care of myself," I told him as I marched towards the snow white ice castle where my brother was probably hiding.

"We aren't going in there yet!" Peter yelled at me as he ran up and grabbed my shoulder.

"My brother is in there," I answered, "I'm going in there but you can wait out here if you want," I smirked and I walked on and I knew that Peter was following me.

"We'll go in there but you're staying behind me," he told me and I nodded as I knew he had asked me before, "But I'm not taking anyone else in, it's just going to be us, Edmund, and Roland he said as he motioned to a blood red satyr. I nodded as I stared at the weapons he carried on his back and he glared down at me.

We started to walk towards the castle and Peter and I went one way and Edmund and the satyr went another. We met around the back and the satyr lifted up its front legs and crashed them into the ice wall. A circular hole came as the ice chattered like glass and we all slowly climbed through.

When we came through I heard a lone horn blow and thrunderous footsteps came our way. I pulled my dagger out as we all stood back to back waiting for our enemies to approach us.

Harry where are you? I wanted to ask him as I imagined him standing here with me.

* * *

**Sorry guys, I know that this chapter is a bit short but I'll make the next ones longer. Thanks for everyone whose read this and I've been getting a lot of alerts with this email but yet I don't have many reviews! Lets see if we can get some more! :D so please remember to rate and review... I double doggy dare you! :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, so I know that I haven't been updating as much as I had been before but it was the end of the school year and exams and tests were coming up like crazy so I will be trying to update more often now. Here is a longer chapter as promised so please enjoy :)**

* * *

I stood completely still as Peter gripped my wrist tightly. We were surrounded my dwarves with axes and blunt swords and their beards were already blood stained.  
"Isla," Peter whispered though I wasn't sure if he meant for me to hear him. I pulled out my dagger and held it tightly in my hand as the dwarves laughed at me feeble weapon.  
"The queen shall be happy to see you," one of them said  
"I am the ruler if Narnia," Peter answered and the dwarves laughed hysterically

Peter took the first swing and three dwarves fell down dead. Edmund stepped forward in front of me as the dwarves started to retaliate and I held my dagger protectively on front of my even though I knew I wouldn't be brave enough to use it. Our strange looking comrade and slaughtered half of the dwarves himself.  
We ran towards the castle's stone walls before anyone else could see us and we crept around until we found a small door. Peter slowly nudged it open and the satyr demanded to go in first. We followed slowly behind him with Edmund taking up the rear.

The castle was made of solid ice inside and it was freezing inside. I could see my breath turn into fog before my eyes.

"Where do you think they are?" I asked and Peter turned around and put a finger to his lips to tell me to be silent. I nodded reluctantly and followed them down the halls and around corners until a large door made of iron bars instead of ice stood in our way.

"Your highness," the satyr said before he charged and rammed the bars and they fell down like sticks around him, the satyr bowed as it let us pass and we heard a muffled scream come from within.

We slowly crept towards the noise and in the darkness I saw two shadows huddled together.

"Harry!" I shouted out without even thinking of what could happen and Peter clamped his hand around my mouth.

"Isla is that you?" I heard a voice whisper and Peter's hand loosened slightly, "Isla what are you doing here? Get out!" he ordered and I saw what must've been his shadow stand up holding on to what looked like a body of a female; Susan maybe?

"Harry do you have Susan?' Peter asked quietly and he didn't answer.

"Get out!" he ordered us again and Roland the satyr started to canter towards Harry angrily.

"NO ONE ORDERS THE HIGH KING AROUND!" he shouted as he took his battle axe and held it tightly in his hands. I felt the walls of ice shake and crack and fall around us.

"Get Isla out of her!" Peter commanded Edmund as he shoved me towards him as he turned to run towards Harry. Chunks of ice the size of boulders fell down and blocked his path and Roland galloped over and picked him up.

"Come on," Edmund said as he gripped my arm and dragged me with him. I looked over my shoulder to where Peter and Harry had been standing but Edmund just pulled me in front of him and pushed me towards the exit, "They're fine come on!" even though I hadn't seen Harry emerge from the pile of ice.

* * *

**Ta Da! Do you think they survived? I dont know :P hahahhaha of course I know :D :P please remember to rate and review and please review! I know that already this month over 400 people have read the story so do you guys think that you can review? come on! please! :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while but I've still been frantically studying and such... so this is what I came up with in my spare time. Please enjoy :)**

* * *

"Edmund we have to go back! I didn't see them come out!" I ordered as I stumbled along behind him feeling useless.

"I'm getting you out of here. Peter will be fine, he always is." Edmund answered as we headed back to our entrance.

"Edmund but what about my brother? What about Susan? What if they are still in there trapped under that boulder or the ice or-"

"Isla be quiet for a moment," Edmund said as he flattened me against one of the walls and footsteps slightly approached us. Edmund held his breath and I did also so that the mist it created wouldn't be seen. The footsteps came closer and closer to us and Edmund slowly and soundlessly pulled out his sword and I felt around for my dagger. He kept himself between me and the wall as he had one arm wrapped around my waist to pull me down if necessary.

"Well, well, well," a rough voice repeated and I stared at a small dwarf with a long scraggly brown beard, "What do we have here?" he asked menacingly as he grabbed the battle axe that hung from his back. Edmund brought the sword out protectively in front of us as the dwarf advanced. He leapt in the air and Edmund and I prepared for him to strike. Luckily for us though a blur appeared and suddenly the dwarf was on the floor with a sword sticking out of his stomach.

"Roland!" I heard Edmund gasp as he raced over to the satyr who had the dwarf's battle axe's blade embedded in one of his thighs. I heard another pair of footsteps coming down the hall and I turned to see Peter coming and I sighed, relieved that nothing had happened to him. Edmund had run to the side of the ailing Roland and Peter went over and knelt next to him.

"Go your highness, I can hear the White Witch coming," were the words that the satyr's lips formed before he fell into eternal slumber.

"Let's go, there is no means possible to carry his body," Peter said as he took the gold medal from the satyr's stiff neck.

In the distance I could hear the sound of howling wolves and a sled being driven closer to the palace as Edmund, Peter and I made our way frantically to the hole in the wall. When we made we all piled through and came face to face with the White Witch herself and a pack of hungry looking wolves.

Harry's part now! (sorry its short, next time I update it'll be more of him):

He crouched low as he hovered protectively over the unconscious body of Susan. He didn't know how the boulder had missed him completely when it had been clearly falling his way but for the first time in his life he prayed. He pulled Susan up and swung her over his broad shoulders as he tried to maneuver both of them out of the chamber.

"It's okay Susan, it's okay," he murmured even though he had no idea why he was talking to her or why he was even bothering to carry her out. She stirred slightly and he froze, preparing to let her down.

"Harry," she muttered softly but he still heard it and his heart raced slightly. He shook his head, denying what he had just heard, and carried on trying to find a path.

_I should try to find the Queen now, maybe she can get both my sister and I out of here; out of this strange and unbelievable land. Either that or I smoked way to much weed today._ Harry thought as he finally found his exit and slowly climbed through the door and carried Susan bridal style over the threshold.

* * *

**There you go :) I'll try to update ASAP so please leave a review as I know that many, many, many people are reading this :) PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10:

**Hey guys, sorry it took awhile, here it is!**

**Harry's POV:**

* * *

He laid Susan down softly on ground and he looked around him timidly, terrified that he might see his Queen before he was prepared. He hated and loved her at the same time. She was his master and he was supposed to respect her but he was terrified of her finding his sister.

"Harry," a soft voice said and he looked down to see Susan staring up at him through the small slits between her drooping eyelids, "Thank you," she said and he froze, he looked down at the frail, vulnerable girl and wondered that the witch had planned for her. She wouldn't hurt her would she? Or kill her?

"Susan what do you know about my Queen?" he asked frantically.

"She's the devil," she whispered through her thin lips and Harry stared down at her wondering what he should do. Should he bring her to the Queen? If he didn't what would happen to Isla?

"Can you stand?" he asked roughly as his head tried to conjure up a plan.

Susan slowly moved her arms and legs and held her head and limped forward.

"Here," Harry said and he wrapped an arm around her waist and supported her as they made their way through the twisting halls of the ice palace.

"Harry, why are you so terrified of the White Witch? She can't hurt your sister. Peter and Edmund are with her and sooner or later Aslan will come to help us. He always does." Susan explained but Harry had a hard time believing her. If this Aslan person did exist then why wasn't he here to help now?

"She's my sister," Harry answered as if that answer was good enough and Susan dropped the subject and stayed silent the rest of the way.

"Are you still taking me to the White Witch?" she asked and he heard her voice waver at the end as if her bravery was an act.

"I don't know yet, I'm so confused right now," Harry honestly replied and felt his chest tighten as the palace's entrance came into view, "Let's sit down and let me think," he said as he dragged Susan onto a bench made of snow with him, "Let me come up with an answer before we go anywhere," and Susan sat beside him silently cradling her head as Harry's hand gripped her wrist to keep her from escaping him.

**Isla's POV:**

"How lovely," a tall woman who looked as if she was made of snow and ice said as she slid smoothly from her sled. The wolves with grey and black fur growled at us as Peter's grip tightened around me and his sword swung protectively from side to side, "You've come right to me. You've always been very helpful to me Edmund," she smirked at Edmund who leaned away from her slightly and I knew that was a mistake. He had just given her power over him; he had been subdued by her.

"Why are you back Witch?" Peter asked furiously as he slowly took a few steps toward her with his sword pointed up to her eye level.

"Oh sweetie, I never went away. I've been gathering an army even greater than yours and much more loyal than yours could ever be. An army made of pure ice and rock," the Witch said with a smile, "You could prepare an army boy, but you're going to lose anyway," the Witch said cockily and I looked around the forest half expecting one of her beasts to show up.

"Aslan will help us, he'll come and fight!" Edmund countered and woman's laugh was like glass cracking and shattering.

"Aslan will burn in Hell at the end of this," she said and then she turned into the forest and I froze. I was horrified that I was curious over what she power she had. How did she even attain it?

"Lyech, take the girl," she said and I heard a low growling erupt from the woods. Peter and Edmund spun towards the sound and I fiddled with my dagger as I tried to take it out. I heard the sound of heavy paws hit the snow and the ground shook fiercely and I felt as if I was going to die from a tree falling to the ground.  
"Your majesty," a tall beast growled as it emerged from the woods, a thick coat of hair covered the body and a pair of beady yellow eyes showed through. It was at least ten feet tall and massive claws stuck out of its paws. This beast was made to kill, "What is your wish?"

"Kill the girl," the Witch said mercilessly as she climbed into her sled and the wolves dragged her towards her castle.

"Isla run back to the camp, get more of my men over here!" Peter ordered, and I stood there in fear as the beast approached us. I held the dagger in my hand and Peter tried to push me to make me move.

"OVER HERE!" Edmund called out and a snowball hit the beast in the eye and the beast screeched in pain. The beast slowly turned and followed Edmund who was sprinting in the opposite direction of us towards a pile of huge rocks.

"Peter we have to help him," I whispered and I took off after Edmund as Peter frantically called my name. I clutched the dagger tighter as I caught up to Edmund and started climbing the biggest rock that was there. It looked about fifteen feet tall and it was covered with grooves and scratches that I used to pull my body up it. Soon I was sitting on top of it and looking down at the wailing beast.

"Up here!" I yelled and I through some snow at it and it looked up at my with an evil intent lurking in its glowing red eyes. The beast tried to climb the rock but its claws weren't small enough to feet in the slots that I had used. Soon its head was in the position I needed and I through the dagger into the center of its head between the two eyes and the beast froze and shattered. The coat of fur was used to cover the ice it was created out of. That Witch was brilliant.

"Come down Isla!" Peter called out and I froze when I glanced down. I was really high up.

"I'm okay up here right now," I said as I glanced down again but then I heard another wail coming from the woods and I slid down the rock before I even thought about it.

"There you go," Peter said as he caught me and lowered me back onto my feet, "Let us get out of here," he said and Edmund and I followed him as we made our way back to the campsite where his followers were looking like a small army that could easily be beaten by the White Witch. _God help us now_, I thought to myself as we retreated, _God help us all_.

* * *

**There you go! A war is coming! How exciting :) remember to review and review and review! Thanks :) Please keep reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! here we go :) Thanks for everyone who is still reading this and who has reviewed :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

Peter, Edmund and I made it back to the campground and the army stared at us with a somber expression when they didn't see Roland come back with us. I couldn't blame though, they could all fall so easily against the White Witch. I was glad that Lucy was left behind at the castle. She would be safe there.

"We won't attack tonight, the White Witch would be expecting it," Peter said but I saw a few of the creatures rejected his plan.

"She might not be expecting it; she might be expecting us to attack tomorrow or in the night. She wouldn't expect us right now!" one of the creatures demanded and it looked like a large badger.

"We shall discuss it," Edmund said as he stared at Peter warily and Peter grabbed my hand tightly.

"We should go right now; she might think that we're still attacking her beast. If she has more like those then we know how to defeat it!" I exclaimed and Peter nodded slowly and thoughtfully.

"The girl has a point!" someone shouted out from the crowd and a few people proclaimed their agreement.

"Everyone prepare to attack now then. We shall attack in an hour," Peter said and everyone cheered and I clapped with Peter's hand still clasping mine.

"Isla come here," he whispered as he pulled me away from the crowd. We went into one of the tents that were set up and he leaned close to me, "If you're coming with us, promise me that you'll grab your brother and leave right away. I'll find my sister so don't worry about her too. Promise me that you will leave as soon as you can," Peter whispered and I looked up into his begging eyes and nodded, "I'm not going to try to stop you or try to leave you behind because that doesn't seem to be working so please promise me that you'll leave once you find your brother. Find him and go back to the castle. Don't you dare wait for me or Edmund or _anyone_!"

"No! I'll wait for you!" I told him as I clasped his hands in mine and he shook his head.

"You'll leave right away! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," he said as he leaned down further and softly pressed his lips across mine.

"Can I borrow a sword? Maybe a few daggers as well if we're are going up against beasts made of ice again," I said and he smiled.

"Here," he said as he pulled out his own sword and handed it to me, "Use this," I held it in my hands and held it lightly in my hand. It was finely crafted with silver and gold edging and a long, sharp iron blade, "I've got enough for myself, have it, keep it," he said and I beamed, "You're not going into any armor though, it'll weight you down and I need to be able to run fast,"

"Let's hoped I don't get stabbed," I tried to joke but Peter's beautiful eyes became serious once again.

"Just do me a favor," he said as his voice dropped to a whisper, "Don't die," I nodded slowly and Peter sighed and his tense shoulders relaxed slightly.

"Are you ready Peter?" Edmund's voice called out as he poked his head into the tent and Peter stepped away from me quickly, "Ah… sorry mate, hello Isla," Edmund greeted as she nodded his head politely as his face slightly turned red as he walked away.

"We best be going now then," Peter smiled as we made our way back to where the small army was, "Let's hope for the best," and I gazed up in his eyes and saw for a moment, a look of doubt cross his lovely face.

Peter stepped away from me and stepped amidst the warriors.

"For Narnia!" he shouted and the crowd cheered and raised their weapons into the air as they ran ferociously towards the sparkling ice palace.

I ran after them and Peter led the way but Edmund stayed back with me.

"Peter would kill himself if anything happened to you," he whispered in my ear before I saw dwarfs and other creatures explode from the castle and fall all around us. I held the sword in my hand and charged at them but Edmund held me back.

"We'll go around them, stay away from most of the fighting," Edmund ordered me, "Then we'll have a better chance at living," and I nodded and we broke away from the main group and headed to the backside of the castle once again.

"We shouldn't go where we entered the castle before, she would've placed guards there or she could be there herself!" I exclaimed as we ran quickly and Edmund stopped suddenly and I slowed down and stood beside him.

"Listen," he said and we stood there in silence. All I heard was the screaming of the soldiers that we left, the clashing of metal, and the shattering of what sounded like glass. Then in the distance I heard the soft pounding of footsteps heading our way, "Let's go," he said and we were off again but when we came to the hole in the wall we couldn't see anyone there.

"It could be trapped," I said but Edmund shook his head.

"The White Witch probably wants us to go right in," he said as he ran through and up to the door and I ran after him with the footsteps that were following us came closer and closer.

* * *

**There you go :) I'll try to update soon and please remember to review :) any review is a good review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay this fan fic will be coming to an end soon.. not sure exactly how many more chapters left. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but here is the new chapter! Please enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 13

Edmund and I ran into the castle and the door slammed shut behind us as we slowly crept around in the corridor. The sword began to feel heavy in my hand and I followed Edmund though I wasn't fully sure if he knew where he was going.

"Isla please be quiet," Edmund whispered as my sword clanged against a glass bench and shattered part of it. Everything in here seemed too fragile. Who would build a breakable castle?

He nudged open one of the large wooden doors and peered into the room but silently closed it. I kept up with him and the eerie silence of the ice castle chilled me. Edmund opened another door, the last one at the end of the hallway and peered in. He motioned at me to stay put and he slowly stepped into the darkness. I couldn't resist myself; I followed him and stayed close to him. It was dark and all I could see were faint outline of shadows and furniture. I didn't know where we were or if anyone else was in here with us.

"Maybe we should leave," I murmured as a chill ran up and down my spine.

"We need to find Susan," Edmund whispered urgently and I followed him further into the darkness and I washed over with a sense of dread. Could she be in here? Could she be with my poor brother?

"Harry," I whispered as I bumped into a table and something shattered; at the sound of that noise I heard a squawk and flapping wings. There was a bright orange light and from the dark I saw as large black bird with a blue and orange beak crash though the ceiling and snap at Edmund. He jumped back and swung his sword at it but when it made contact with the bird it burst into ashes.

"Run Isla!" he ordered as he took a few more steps back in what I knew was fear but I stood still and held Peter's sword out in front of me, "Get out of here Isla!" he commanded before the bird flew fiercely towards me.

**Harry's POV: **

"Well done my pet," the White Queen purred as she stroked Harry's hair, "You've done well," she whispered and Harry couldn't help but grin with pride. He was one step closer to leaving this place. He wasn't a hundred percent sure why he went to the Whit e Witch but when he saw her, he was drawn to her and it scared him and pleased him at the same time.

"I would never disobey you my Queen," he answered and he didn't know how those words escaped him as he looked ahead of him and saw Susan tied up and gagged on the floor with two large dogs circling her, "Your wish shall always be done in the swiftest form,"

"Excellent my pet," she said, her cold eyes gazing down at him, "Then you shall bring Lucy to me now and hurry," she commanded, "Be back by this evening and no later or consequences will have to be taken upon your sister,"

"I understand," Harry said as fear rose inside his chest, "I would never dream to disappoint her," he said and he meant it, he wouldn't let anything happen to Isla if he could help it. He didn't want to think of the possible ways that the White Witch could torture her. He couldn't bear the thought of it.

The White Witch stopped petting him and shoved him roughly in front of her and bent down close so her face was just inches from his.

"Hurry off now Harry," she said sweetly as a smile rose on her face, "Get Lucy and then hurry back to me, off you go now," she whispered and he nodded slightly but he was frozen. With her beautiful face right there how could he look away?

The Queen shoved her again and this time he went to the door and left the squirming Susan there with her. He just had to save his sister even though a pang of guilt ran through his chest to see Susan with tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Please remember to rate and review :) Sorry to tell you but I won't be able to update for a week but I shall update ASAP. Please keep reading :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Sorry for the hold up but I've been on vacation longer then planned. Here is the new chapter and please enjoy! :3 thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

* * *

Harry's POV:

He rode the white horse that the White Queen had given him and he rode the horse as fast as he could to where Lucy was. Unprotected.

"This will be too easy," he said confidently as he saw the castle nearing his sight and within a few hours Lucy was on his horse and he was taking her back with him. She barely even struggled.

"Well done my pet," The White Witch congratulated him as he sat in his small chair next to her fine one.

"Lucy!" Susan called out frantically and the small girl rushed towards her and buried her head in her older sister's shoulder.

"Quiet girl!" the Witch screeched and silence fell throughout the whole room. No one dared to move. Harry sat uncomfortly in his seat waiting for his next instructions which he was beginning to dread.

"Your highness, two humans have breached the walls and your pet bird has escaped!" a dwarf told her and the Queen paled though Harry couldn't believe she could become any paler.

"My pet," the White Witch said as she turned towards him and started stroking his hair, "You shall have to kill your sister and the boy if my bird doesn't succeed," the Queen ordered sternly and Harry shook his head slightly, "Obey your rightful Queen!" and Harry's heart pounded in his chest. From fear or anger he didn't know but obediently he stood up and made his way out the room. He heard the squawking bird and wrapped his hand around the thin, silver dagger that was hidden underneath his pant-leg.

"I'm sorry," he murmured though he wasn't sure who to, the Pevensies, himself, the queen, or Isla.

Isla's POV:

"Run Isla! Run!" Edmund ordered me as I spun around and sprinted away from the bird. I could hear it snapping its beak right by my ear and I stiffened briefly with fear. Goosebumps ran up and down my arms and legs as my breathing and heart rate quickened dramatically. This could be it, this could be my end.

Suddenly a dagger appeared out of nowhere and dug itself into the bird's feathery neck. It collapsed onto the ground with its beak just slightly on my foot.

"Isla!" a voice called out and I turned around and saw Harry there racing towards me, "Isla get out of here now!"

"Harry!" I yelled as I made my way towards him but he frantically shook his head and hands and I stopped. Did he not want me to go near him? Why?

"Isla we're getting you out of here now!" Edmund said as he clasped my arm and dragged me away from my brother. Harry stood there and ran in the opposite direction when I heard the scampering of feet come across the floor.

"Isla I'm taking you back to Peter, if they aren't in the castle by now maybe they have retreated," Edmund said but I shook my head.

"That's my brother Edmund and I'm not leaving this godforsaken place without him!" I told him and I yanked myself free from him. I ran after Harry and I heard Edmund slowly catching up behind me.'

Peter's POV:

"We should get out of here now," one of Peter's generals told him but Peter shook his head.

"A little bit more, we will get in there!" Peter commanded, he hadn't seen Edmund or Isla appear yet and he knew that they must've made their way into the castle somehow and avoided the battle. The question was… how they managed to fight their way through there with only 2 of them. Or maybe they didn't fight.

"Stay fighting here unless it's a loss cause. Only then are you allowed to retreat. I'll be right back; I'm going to find a way into this castle even if it kills me!" Peter exclaimed and he took off running in his heavy armor but he didn't care. Isla, his brother and least one of his sisters were in there. He had to go in there too and find them. He just had too.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) This fanfic will be coming to an end soon, I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be... thanks for the reviews! Keep reviewing! 3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yes, I know I've been updating slower then I usually have. My apoligies. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait and thank you to everyone who has reviewed!**

* * *

Isla's POV:

I ran after Harry as fast as my feet were able to carry me. I didn't want Edmund to follow so closely behind me, I wanted him out of this castle full with evil.

"Harry slow down!" I called out though I knew he wouldn't, if anything he would just run faster to try to make a greater gap between the two of us.

"You have to get away from me Isla!" he yelled and I froze. I had to get away from him? Why? He was my brother! I stopped and watched him turn the corner and disappear from my sight.

"Isla can we just find Peter; he would know what to do," Edmund said as he clasped my shoulder and I felt defeated, "Can we please just get out of this castle. I don't want to be in here anymore, it's just way to dangerous. Please!" he begged and I nodded.

"Let's go," I whispered quietly and off we were again heading back towards our entrance point hoping that it was still left unguarded. When we reached the entrance I saw someone come through it and my heart pounded with relief. It was Peter.

"Peter?!" Edmund said surprised to see his older brother eave his army.

"Where is Susan?" he asked as he approached us and wrapped an arm around me.

"We don't know- the white witch must have her. Surely Harry knows but he just ran off," Edmund said and I just clung onto Peter for dear life. Why was I in this strange land? Why couldn't I get out?

"We need to find her. Isla where is your brother?" Peter asked as he gazed down at me. He wasn't Peter right now I realized, he was the general of an army, the admiral of a ship, he wasn't going to listen to anyone else but his second in commands. He was in battle mode.

"He disappeared," I answered, "I have no idea where he went,"

"The White Witch must want us here; she left the hole in the wall open for anyone to go through,"

"That's not good…" I heard Peter mumble to himself and then once again he gazed down at me, "Isla you're leaving now, bye," he said as he released me and pulled away from me. He went over to stand by his brother.

They motioned for me to go back and slowly I turned and walked away from then but when they turned around and started walking through maze of hallways and corridors ?I turned around and followed. I wanted to help them. I wanted to help my brother. They were whispering quietly to themselves but I couldn't make out what they were saying as I kept a safe distance from them.

Soon I heard another pair of footsteps and Peter and Edmund froze ahead of me. I stopped and slid against a wall and tried to make myself as small as possible. To my terror I saw my brother race across and run right by us with his face pale and a look of terror painted on his face.

Peter's POV:

He was relieved to see Isla and his brother safe but disappointed that Susan wasn't with them. Where could the White Witch be hiding her? Maybe it was somewhere so obvious that they had over looked her but the corridors he had been down had been empty. Any movement would've been noticed right away and investigated.

He had been sad to send Isla away but once he and Edmund had begun moving he could hear her faint footsteps coming closer in their direction and he smiled softly at himself. He had guessed that she would come with him but he didn't tell his brother, he just assumed his brother would guess.

He almost had a heart attack when a boy sprinted across in front of him, almost running into him. He had guessed that the boy was Isla's brother and he started chasing after him with Edmund close behind him.

"Stop!" Peter called out but the boy just ran faster and it was hard for peter to keep up with him with all of his armor on but Edmund easily over took the boy and dragged him to the ground.

"Where is my sister?" Edmund growled,

"Don't you mean sisters?" Peter growled back and Isla ran up to the two boys and threw her arms around the boy under Edmund.

"Harry!" Isla cried out as he grasped hold of him. Peter knelt down beside her and clenched Harry's shoulder with one of his strong hands.

"Where are our sisters?" Peter demanded

"He wouldn't know where they were!" Isla said but Harry's face was clouded with guilt.

"With the Queen in the throne room," Harry whispered, "Get away from me Isla I'll hurt you!"

"No you won't," Isla said but she faltered slightly

"The Queen controls me Isla and she ordered me to kill you. Get away from me!" he cried out and this time Isla backed away and Harry sprang up onto his feet and dashed away from the trio.

"Follow him!" Peter called out as they ran after him and they were led to the throne room. When Harry opened the door they saw Susan and Lucy huddled together on the floor. In tears. Anger ran through Peter as he raced towards them but a wall of blue fire kept them apart.

"Hello little children," the White Witch said as she stood up with a wicked grin spread across her face, "Welcome to Hell,"

* * *

**What will happen next? :) Thanks for reading and remember to review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry it took a while, here is another chapter and I'll post another one today or In a few days. Please enjoy and thank you to everyone who has reviewed as is still reading this fanfic :)

**Isla's POV: **

I froze and I all I feel was a cool burning sensation that radiated from the blue flames. I saw my brother standing behind the white witch in safety and to my horror Lucy and Susan were tied up in the centre of the circle of flames. Lucy was crying but Susan didn't look like she was about to give up yet.

"Susan! Lucy!" Edmund called out and Peter tightened his grip around his sword. I braces myself for someone or something to charge at us but nothing happened. All the mobsters and dwarves that surrounded us remained still and silent. The white witch, who was very beautiful, stepped forward and kept a firm grip in my brother's shoulders.

"Children," she said, she was mesmerizing with her pale hair and skin and her perfectly blue eyes. How I did want to stand beside her but I felt peter's free hand surround mine and I was pulled back to my senses, "Come and join them Peter and Edmund. The flames won't hurt you I promise," her voice was beautiful and I felt drawn to ur as I watch the two boys fight to stay in their places.

I saw my brother step out from behind her and come towards me but the white witch placed a hand in his shoulder and he froze.

Harry's POV:

"What are you going to do to my sister?" Harry asked and his Queen smiled down at him softly as if an attempt was made to reassure him.

"Did you honestly think I was going to let her live?" she whispered back to him and anger and hatred sprung through Harry but he quickly controlled himself and hoped the the Witch didn't notice.

"come here children," she said, "come closer and save them. Fight and save them," and as if a command was said, Harry saw all the beasts spring to life and attach the two boys and his sister.

**Please remember to review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**This will be the second to last chapter before this fanfic ends. Thank you to everyone who is still reading this for all your reviews and just for reading this fan fic to begin with. Let's begin. **

Isla's POV:

I froze and replayed what the white witch had said in my head, "Come here children," she said, "come closer and save them. Fight and save them," . I came back to my senses when I heard the clanging of metal or metal and saw Peter and Edmund both fighting off the creatures that were coming towards us in huge numbers. I clutched my dagger in my hand and tried to fight back as more and more of them seemed to keep coming. It was as if they just didn't care that they could die or become injured for the rest of their lives. They just fought because this evil queen demanded that they did.

"Isla get away from them!" Harry shouted, "Come here!" he said but te white witch clamped her small pale hand over his mouth and he fell quiet and didn't dare fight back or struggle against her grip on him.

"Harry!" I shouted as the white witch pulled herself and Harry away from us as Peter and edmund were breaking through her defensive line. I ran after him ahead of the boys but as I reached the throne the queen and Harry disappeared through a mirror that hung on the wall almost unnoticed as it blended in with the ice.

"Isla don't go through there" Peter shouted as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me back away from my brother as I saw his reflection fade away.

"Peter how do we find them?" I asked as the fire that surrounded Lucy and Susan died down and the creatures froze once again and didn't bat an eye as we walked past them.

"They'll find us," Peter answered as he led me out of the ice palace.

Harry's POV:

He couldn't help but cry softly as he watched his sister fade away and become out of reach from his grasp.

"Hush my pet," his queen purred, "You shall soon see her again," and he believed her, whatever the white witch said always happened. No matte what is was.

"How soon?" he asked but she didn't answer him.

I'll try to update soon. I don't know how quickly though because of school and sports. Please review and keep reading :)


	18. Chapter 18

This is the first half of the last chapter of this story. Thanks to everyone who has read this story and reviewed. :) love ya! 3

Isla's POV:

We had waited a few days and then that eventually they turned into weeks of fear and worry. I almost hoped that the White Witch would appear just so I could see Harry again.

"Isla?" Lucy asked as she walked into my room and set herself down on the bed. I curled up in a ball and stayed in the position I has been for a while. I don't know how long though, I list track of time. I was inconsolable. "Peter is worried about you," she sad and this time I turned to look at her small figure.

"I'm frightfully worried," Peter said as he stepped over the threshold and into my room. He came over and laid a hand on my forehead and rubbed my temples softly as it calmed me down wonderfully.

"I know they will come," Lucy said as she stared horrified at the window, "because I see them!" We bolted upright and turned to see the witch smiling at us with Harry held in a death grip.

"Children," the witch said and with a flick of her hand we were all pulled into her magic portal including Susan who was waiting patiently outside the doorway. I grabbed on to the bed post but when Lucy shot into the portal I knew there was no choice and Peter, Susan, and I gave in and fell. Ice shot through my veins as images and backdrop flashed before my eyes and then I collapsed onto solid ground. I was back home. Back at the school in the hallway but no one was here and it was dreadfully silent.

"What is this place?" Peter asked as he shakily stood up and I smiled as I ran down the halls.

"I'm back home!" I cried out cheerfully but I froze in terror when I saw the white witch.

I know I'm horrible. School is crazy but ill try to finish this off ASAP! I'll really try! I promise! Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

**This is the conclusion of this fanfic. Thanks to everyone who read and continued to read all throughout! This was my first fanfic and I am grateful for its surprising success. Once again thanks and I love all of you guys! 3 once again, here is the final chapter of Isla's tale in Narnia. **

Isla's POV:

"What is this place?" Peter asked as he shakily stood up and I smiled as I ran down the halls.

"I'm back home!" I cried out cheerfully but I froze in terror when I saw the white witch. Peter raced after me and gripped my elbow. He glared at the witch as he pulled out his long silver sword and pointed it at her throat. She laughed and cackled and didn't bow down to him in fear or cowardice but bowed down to mock him.

"It's such a lovely place here," the witch purred, "I'm glad that a portal opened up here. It's a bit warm though," she said and with a flick of her hand ice covered the lockers and the floor. It spread viciously across the ceiling as everything was ice.

"Better," she said and I glared at her as I saw my world being frozen.

"Leave now," Peter demanded as he placed his sword closer to we throat and she sighed and prodded it slightly with her finer. The blade burst into snowflakes.

"Isla just run!" Harry demanded though she noticed him glance toward Susan momentarily. I refused to leave and Edmund, Lucy, and Susan came up to join us.

"Don't run darlings, just stay here," she said as ice slowly crawled up out legs and kept us forced in place. I reached for Peter as the ice rose higher up and encircled my hips.

"No!" Harry shouted as the white witch patted his head comfortingly.

"Hush," she whispered and he fell silent but kept struggling towards her but with much less force.

"Please," he begged as he reached out with his hands for both me and Susan.

The white queen sighed and flicked her hands. A circle of blue fire rose around them. It rose high and when the white witch pulled out a mirror, the flames leaped inside it. She placed it delicately on the floor and smiled.

"Where does that lead too?" Peter asked nervously and she cackled.

"Hell my sweet deary," she smiled and then the ice began to move. It pulled us closer to the mirror, dragging us closer to our deaths.

"Help Harry!" I begged and something snapped inside him.

"Isla!" He yelled and wrapped an arm firmly around the witch's neck. Before she could react he dragged her towards the mirror and jumped into it, pulling her behind him screaming.

"HARRY!" I sobbed and the ice melted into pools of clear water, "HARRY!"

"Isla it'll be alright," Peter said as he wrapped his arms around me and tried to soothe me. He kissed my forehead but I wasn't feeling anything. I was numb. "We'll go back to Narnia," he said but I shook my head.

"You go ahead," I whispered, "I can't go back,"

"Please Isla!" He begged but I shook my head fiercely.

"I have to stay here. I belong here and you belong in Narnia as their king. Please Peter this is how it has to be and this is what I need,"

"But it's not what you want," he said and he turned to Lucy, Susan, and Edmund who were standing there waiting for us, "You three go ahead, I'm going to explore this new land."

"You can't! Aslan wants you to come back!" Lucy cried as she ran over to her brother and had already seemed to have forgotten about me.

"Go," I said to him as i pushed him towards my family and smiled, "maybe I'll se you around," I said and he smiled and leaned towards me.

"I better," he said slyly as he kissed me again and in his eyes were the look of sadness and want.

Susan and Edmund waved back at me and Lucy hugged me before they disappeared before my eyes.

I sighed and turned towards the buildings exit. I didn't know what day it was but maybe I was missed. I went back him and waited for the day that I might be able to return to Narnia but lost importantly return to Peter.

Thanks for reading this fan fic from start to finish! Please leave a review :) 3


End file.
